jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:CzkAstrid fan/Rywalki
Uffffffffff...długo nie mogłam wymyśleć żadnej fabuły,ale nareszcie! Piątego z koleji bloga dedykuje Astrid&Czkawce,Adve i Vanessie i HiccstridForeverLove.Mam nadzieje,że to opowiadanie.Z góry sorry za błędy wszelkiego rodzaju Info: -Dzieje się w trakcie serialu -Wszyscy mają po 17 lat,ale wyglądają jak w JWS 2 -Dojdą nowe postacie -Będzie czkastrid(znacie mnie ;) ) -'Pogrubiona czcionka' to myśli,sny lub retrospekcja -Chwilowo rozdziały nie będą zbyt długie Rozdział 1.Zaczyna się niewinnie Na Berk wschodziło słońce,przepiękny widok.Promienie słońca wpadające przez otwarte okno muskały twarz śpiącej Astrid.Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i otworzyła oczy.Przez okno zaglądała do środka uśmiechnięta Wichura.Astrid w lot zrozumiała,że jej smoczyca chce polatać.Zawsze o wschodzie słońca latały nad wyspą.Astrid wyszła na dwór i wsiadła na ukochaną Wichurkę.W jednej sekundzie znalazła się w chmurach.Uwielbiała podnośić ręce najwyżej jak mogła i dotykać chmur.Te rozstępowały się przed nią i delikatnie,niczym bawełna muskały jej palce.Czuła się wtedy wolna.Astrid zniżyła lot i zakołowała nad domem wodza.Wylądowała na miękkiej,soczystej trawie,a Wichurka podsadziła ją do okna w pokoju Czkawki.Astrid usiadła na parapecie i patrzyła na śpiącego jeszcze Czkawke.Dziewczyna lubiła to robić.Nigdy nie powiedziała Czkawce,że naprawde coś do niego czuje,udawała przyjaciółkę tłumiąc uczucia,która pragnęły wyrwać się na zewnątrz i oznajmić,że istnieją.Astrid siedziała na parapecie wpatrując się w chłopaka,ale zaraz zeszła do Wichury i odleciała.Chociarz uwielbiała atrzeć na Czkawke czasem na jego widok chciało jej się płakać.Czemu? Może obawiała się,że on nie odwzajemnia jej uczucia?Może bała się,że któraś z dziewczyn jej go odbierze? Może wstydziła się,że jej miłość zmieni ją z wojowniczki w słabą lalunie?Sama nie wiedziała.Astrid wróciła do domu.Zaparzyła sobie herbaty z roślin,które przywiózł któregoś dnia Johan,(chodzi o jaśmin i bambus)poszła na góre,zamknęła drzwi od swojego pokoju,postawiła filiżanke na szafeczce i uklękła przy łóżku.Po omacku odszukała małą klapę w podłodze,otworzyła ją i wyjęła przedmiot,którego szukała.Była to niewielkich rozmiarów książka obita w skóre.Na środku znajdowała się mała przegródka na precyzyjnie wystrugany,fantzyjnie ozdobiony ołówek.Przegródke oplatała drewnina gałąź,oplatała książke w taki sposób,że nie dało jej się otworzyć.Astrid nacisnęła trzeci od góry listek.Można było usłyszeć cichutkie "klik" i drewniana galąź rozluźniła uchwyt,teraz wystarczyło przesunąć ją i zamek otworzony.Astrid uśmiechnęła się. Astrid:Fajnie,że Czkawka nauczył mnie jak robić takie zabezpieczenia. Dziewczyna otworzyła pamiętnik,ujęła piękny ołówek w dłoń i zaczęła pisać popijając herbatę Astrid:'' Kochany pamiętniczku.Dzień jest w sumie zwyczajny,...ale czy napewno? Znów mam nieodparte wrażenie,że to co robie jest żałosne i do nikąd nie dąże....Czy napewno wciąż jestem'' Nieustraszoną Astrid Hofferson? Od kąd moji rodzice zgineli musiałam być twarda i walczyć o to co moje.Stałam się niedostępna i zamknięta w sobie.Czy przez te wszystkie lata zapomniałam jak kochać? Przez 10 lat nie miałam kogo kochać,mam nadzieje,że gdzieś w głębi duszy mam jeszcze resztki miłości.Latałam dziś z Wichurką i znów na niego patrzyłam...jak śpi,ale...uczucia które tłumie...One mnie dominują,chcę mi się płakać.Od dawna nie płakałam,ostatni raz na pogrzebie wuja.Kocham Czkawkę,a jednocześnie boje się.Jeśli powiem coś nie tak,jeśli się zarumienie,jeden głupi błąd i on mi przepadnie. Rozdział 2.Początek nienawiści Astrid zamknęła pamiętnik,zabezpieczyła go gałęzią i włożyła do klapy w podłodze.Dochodziła 8,czyli godzina treningu.Astrid pobiegła do domku Wichury i poleciała do SA.Zastała tam tylko Czkawke.Nieco ją to skrępowało. Astrid:Cześć.Gdzie reszta? Czkawka spojrzał na Astrid przyjaźnie Czkawka:Hej Astrid.Zaraz przyjdą. Po kilku minutach w Akademii był Sączysmark,Śledzik i bliźniaki.Wszyscy polecieli dalej w głąb wyspy. Czkawka:Dzisiaj pobawimy się w złego smoka.Astrid? Astrid:Robi się. Wszyscy oprócz Astrid rozlecieli się po wyspie.Najpierw Astrid znalazła Śledzika,potem bliźniaki chowające się za sobą nawzajem,a na końcu Sączysmarka.Potem poleciała bardziej na północ od wyspy nad ocean,wtedy zaobaczyła coś niepokojącego. Asttrid:Czkawka! Znikąd pojawił się Czkawka na Szczerbatku.Chłopak również zobaczył w czym rzecz.Kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nimi była wyspa,trwał na niej atak smoków.Nie było czasu, aby polecieć po pomoc.Czkawka i Astrid polecieli na wysp.Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem odstraszali smoki,a Astrid z Wichurą gasiły płomienie.Całość widział mężczyzna z balkonu w twierdzy Mężczyzna:Takiego właśnie szukałem... Tymczasem 17-latkowie opanowali sytułacje.Smoki opuściły wioske,a domy nie stały już w płomieniach.Mieszkańcy zaczeli wiwatować,a mężczyzna wyszedł z twierdzy na spotkanie dwóch bohaterów. Mężczyzna:Witajcie przybysze na Mandarii.Jestem Mandaryn,wódz tej wyspy.Miło mi was poznać Mandaryn podał Czkawce i Astrid ręke. Czkawka:Czkawka,przyszły wódz Berk Mandaryn zdumiał się,ale po chwili oswoił się z sytuacją Astrid:Astrid,nam również miło. Mandaryn:Serdecznie was zapraszam do mego domu. Czkawka i Astrid poszli za Mandarynem do wielkiego domu,był to dwupiętrowy elegancki dom.Wszyscy usiedli na rzeźbionych krzesłach.Mandaryn zaczął rozmowę. Mandaryn:Ja i mój lud dziękujemy wam za pomoc.Jestem tylko ciekaw...jak opanowaliście te bestie? Czkawka:Na naszej wyspie tresujemy smoki. Mandaryn pokiwał głową. Mandaryn:W podzięce za uratowanie naszej osady-tu spojrzał na Czkawkę-dostaniesz ręke mej córki. Czkawke i Astrid zamurowało...z różnych powodów Czkawka:eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...a może spytałbyś najpierw czy chce? Może kocham inną? Astrid:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gościu,ja go kocham! Niestety Mandaryn nie był jasnowidzem,więc nie wiedział co myślą przybysze,zawołał Mandaryn:Sarabello! Rozdział 3.Księżniczka Po schodach zeszła piękna dziewczyna.Miała długie czarne włosy i szare oczy.Miała na sobie białą bluzką na długi rękaw,białą spudnice do kolan,czerwoną hustę przewiązaną na biodrach,czerwoną opaskę i kozaki koloru drewna brzozowego z białym futerkiem.Sarabella spojrzała na Czkawke Sarabella:Jaki on przystojny...'''Wołałeś ojcze. Mandaryn:Tak,to Astrid i Czkawka...twój przyszły mąż. Na słowo "mąż" Astrid jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwowała,Czkawka jeszcze szerzej otworzył oczy,a Sarabella jeszcze bardziej się rozmarzyła. Mandaryn:Zabieżcie moją córkę na waszą wyspę.-polecił-powinna oswoić się z przyszłą wyspą zamieszkania. Astrid była wściekła,nie dość,że ta lala odbiera jej Czkawke,nie dość,że już szczyci się tytułem "przyszłej żony wodza", to jeszcze będzie mieszkać na Berk! Sarabella,bez przerwy robiąca maślane oczy do Czkawki poszła z jeźdcami do miejsca,gdzie zostawili smoki.Astrid wsiadła na Wichure patrząc na Sarabelle jadowitym wzrokiem.Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka wciąż oszołomiony.Sarabella niepewnie weszła na smoka i przylgneła do Czkawki uśmiechając się.Astrid otworzyła szerzej oczy. Astrid: '''Czkawka: Najpierw daj mi szansę jakoś to wytłumaczyć. ''' '''Astrid: Nie obchodzi mnie nic, co chcesz mi powiedzieć, rozumiesz? ''' '''Czkawka:' To nic nie powiem. Ale pokazać mogę? Proszę, Astrid. ' Astrid:' A teraz ląduj.' Czkawka: Szczerbatek, ląduj. Delikatnie. Widzisz? Potulny jak baranek. ''' 'Czkawka i Astrid': 'Aaaa…! ' '''Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Jak ty się zachowujesz?! Niedobry smok! Hehe… Za-zazwyczaj bardzo się mnie słucha. O nie… ''' '''Astrid:Aaaaaa...! Czkawka:Szczerbatek, co ty robisz, co? Ona ma nas lubić. No jasne, jeszcze zrób beczkę. No bardzo ci dziękuję… Ty gadzie ty… ''' '''Astrid: No dobrze. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Tylko odstaw mnie już na ziemię. Aa! (...)No dobra. Muszę ci przyznać, to jest całkiem fajne. A raczej… niesamowite... Astrid otrząsneła się z zadumy.Spojrzała na Czkawkę.Wyglądał jakby zkamieniał,gdyby nie włosy latające na wietrze można by było powiedzieć,że to posąg.Astrid spojrzała na Sarabelle.Dziewczyna przytulała się do Czkawki.Astrid wręcz poczerwieniała ze złości.Na szczęście dolatywali.W porcie czekali Śledzik,Sączysmark i bliźniaki Rozdział 4.Berk i "poważna rozmowa dwóch dziewczyn". Wylądowali.Podszedł do nich Sączysmark. Sączysmark:Hej piękna...co robisz z tym nudziażem,jestem Sączysmark słoneczko,a ty? Sarabella:Sarabella i jestem z tym nudziarzem,bo to mój przyszły mąż. Sączysmarka,Śledzika i bliźniaki zamurowało.Czkawka wciąż był w stanie osłupienia,ale po chwili oprzytomniał. Czkawka:Żona...Moja...Żona...nie...chce...żona..moja...nie...'Przegapiłem coś? Czkawka spojrzał na Astrid,dziewczyna z kwaśną miną pobiegła do swojego domu.Czkawka zdziwił się,ale po chwili zrozumiał co zrobił źle.Sarabella trzymała go za ręke.Czkawka wyrwał się Czkawka:...Może...chodźmy do mojego ojca... Czkawka i Sarabella poszli do domu wodza.Czkawka przedstawił Sarabelle ojcu Czkawka:To jest Sarabella... Sarabella:Przyszła żona Czkawi,miło poznać. Wódz również był zaskoczony. Czkawka:yyyyyyyyy.. tak.Gdzie Sarabella może zamieszkać? Stoick:...Może u Astrid. Czkawka i Sarabella poszli do domu Astrid.Astrid była już w miare dobrym chumorze,ale kiedy zobaczyła kto przyszedł znów się nachmurzyła. Astrid:O co chodzi?... Czkawka:Sarabella będzie mieszkać u ciebie. Astrid odpowiedziała z przekąsem Astrid:To wspaniale. Czkawka chciał coś powiedzieć,ale Astrid zatrzasnęła drzwi. Astrid:Sarabello,twój pokój jest na piętrze pierwszy od lewej.RTozpakuj się,ide polatać Sarabella:OK. Astrid wsiadła na Wichure i poleciała do lasu.Zaczęła rzucać toporem w drzewa.Przedżeźniała Sarabelle Astrid:Mój przyszły mąż,mój przyszły mąż Zbliżał się wieczór.Astrid wróciła do domu.Chciała jak codzień wpisać coś do pamiętnika,ale kiedy weszła do pokoju Dedyk dla osoby która zgadnie co zobaczyła Astrid Dedyk dla HiccstridForeverLove zobaczyła Sarabelle.Mało tego Sarabella czytała jej pamiętnik.Astrid krzyknęła,musiała nie zabezpieczyć pamiętnika.Sarabella spojrzała na nią uśmiechnięta i z hukiem zamknęła pamiętnik. Sarabella:Chyba czegoś mi nie powiedziałaś... Astrid:...Tak! Kocham Czkawke! Zadowolona! Sarabella:Nie! To ja go kocham,a on mnie i nic ci do tego! Astrid:Przeciwnie,nie wchodź mi w droge! Sarabella:To ty mi nie wchodż w droge wieśniaro! Astrid:To się doigrałaś. Astrid dała Sarabelli z liścia.Dziewczyna cofnęła się,ale zaraz zaatakowała.Podcięła Astrid nogi,już miala ją walnąć,ale Astrid przeturlała sie kilka metrów dalej.Sarabella znów natarła,ale Astrid chwyciła ją za nadgarstek i pociągnięciem przewróciła.Przygniotła jej twarz butem.Sarabella chwyciła ją w kostce i popchnęła w bok,Astrid wywaliła się jak długa. Astrid:'Chyba jej nie doceniłam...i tak nie ma ze mną szans. Astrid wstała i otarł krew spływającą jej cięką strużką z nosa.Znów zaatakowała.Sarabella próbował uderzyć ją w brzuch,ale Astrid odskoczyła,sama kopnęła dziewczyne w piszczel.Sarabella przyklękła,a Astrid uderzyła ją z pięści w twarz tak mocno,że policzek Sarabelli zaczął krwawić.Astrid podchodziła do skulonej Sarabelli. Astrid:Wynocha mojego pokoju. Sarabella wstała w pośpiechu i uciekła z pokoju.Wpadła do własnego lokum i zamknęła drzwi na klucz.Usiadła przy toaletce i obmywała wodą rany. Sarabella:Wypowiedziałaś mi wojne Astrid...dobrze,ogień zwalczaj ogniem. Rozdział 5.Przekręty Sarabelli. Następnego dnia Astrid poszła do SA.Wytrzeszczyła oczy gdy zobaczyła Sarabelle.Astrid podeszła do Czkawki i spytała. Astrid:Musimy porozmawiać. Czkawka wstał,a Astrid szybko pociągnęła go do ściany. Astrid:Co ona tu robi?! Czkawka:Będzie się z nami uczyła,chciałaby mieć smoka. Astrid:Nie jestem pewna czy to dobry pomysł. Czkawka:A co w tym złego? Astrid chciała coś powiedzieć,ale podeszła do nich Sarabella. Sarabella:Czkawka obiecałeś,że dzisiaj razem polatamy...pamiętasz? Czkawka:...e..co? Sarabella:Obiecałeś,że polatamy sobie razem... Czkawka:Obiecałem? Sarabella:Tak obiecałęś,możemy lecieć teraz...prooooosze. Czkawka:No... Sarabella:Świetnie! Astrid patrzyła na nich ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.Sarabella wepchnęła Czkawke na Szczerbatka,a sama przytuliła się do Czkawki.Odlecieli.Astrid wsiadła na Wichurę i poleciała za nimi.Szybko ich dogoniła.Jeszcze jej niezauwarzyli. Sarabella:Czkawka... Czkawka:O co chodzi? Sarabella:Wiesz...skoro kiedyś mam za ciebie wyjść,to...powinniśmy chyba zacząć... Czkawka:To znaczy? Astrid:Ekhem... Wtedy ją zauwarzyli,Sarabella naburmuszyła się i powiedziała Sarabella:Czego chcesz? Astrid:W każdy piątek ćwiczymy w lesie,więc chciałam wam to przypomnieć. Czkawka:A no tak! To lećmy! Sarabella skrzyżowała ręce,ale nie odezwała się.Pod lasem czekała reszta jeźdców. Czkawka:Przepraszam was za wcześniej,już możemy zaczynać. Jeźdcy rozbiegli się po lesie.Sarabella prubowała iść za Czkawką,ale Astrid.która wdrabała się na drzwo zauwarzyła to i zrzuciła jej płat kory na głowę.Sarabelli zakręciło się w głowie,zaczęła się chwiać,próbując odzyskać równowage dziewczyna zaczęła się kręcić w kółko.Kiedy się ustabilizowała kierunki jej się pomieszały i poszła w inną stronę,o to właśnie chodziło Astrid.Uśmiechnięta zeszła z drzewa,a sama poszła za Czkawą Rozdział 6.Astrid górą. Astrid poszła za Czkawką.Chłopak jej nie zauwarzył,a Astrid dyskretnie obmyślała strategie. Astrid:'...i wtedy ja powiem coś w stylu "oh nie chciałam"...perfekcyjne!' Astrid zboczyła z drogi.Czkawka usłyszał szelest w krzakach.Podszedł tam,a wtedy coś wybiegło z krzaków i wpadło na niego.To była Astrid.Leżeli na sobie zarumienieni. Astrid:Czkawka! Wybacz,nie chciałam. Czkawka:Nie,nic się nie stało.Jesteś cała? Astrid:Tak....a ty? Czkawka:Troche poobijany,ale poza tym jest całkiem nieźle. Czkawka uśmiechnął się,a Astrid odwróciła wzrok i również się uśmiechnęła.Zeszli z siebie. Astrid:To...może pójdziemy razem? Czkawka:Dobrze. Astrid i Czkawka szli przez las. ---- Tymczasem----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Srabella przedzierała się przez las.Nie była do tego przyzwyczajona.Buty miała brudne od leśnego runa,sukienka porwana od haszczy i fruzura posuła jej się od gałęzi,które chciwie łapały ją za kruczoczarne kosmyki.Ale jeśli szła za Czkawką,to było warto.Szła bardzo długo,nagle znalazła się na skraju lasu.Czkawki tam nie było,dziewczyna zrozumiała swoją sytuację.Syknęła Sarabella:Astrid... Z lasu wyszli Sączysmark,Śledzik,bliźniaki i...Czkawka z Astrid.Sarabella zacisnęła pięści Czkawka:Na dzisiaj to koniec.Możecie wracać do domów. Wszystcy rozeszli się oprucz Sarabelli Sarabella:Dziś wygrałaś bitwe Astrid,ale wojne wygram ja! Sarabella zkierowała się do Goti.Staruszki nie było w domu,więc Sarabella odszukała to,po co przyszła,wzięła księge z półki i czym prędzej pobiegła do domu Astrid do swojego pokoju. Rozdział 7.Eliksir Sarabella upewniła się,że Astrid jej nie przeszkodzi i otworzyła księge.Przeczytała przepis,wzięła koszyk,fiolkę,drewnianą miskę,łyżkę i mały sierp i udała się do domu Sączysmarka. Sarabella:Yh,obrzydliwe...ale inaczej nic nie zdziałam. Sarabella zapukała.Otworzył Sączysmark Sączysmark:Witaj piękna... Sarabella:eeeee hej,mógłbyś mnie podrzucić na wyspe ziół? Sączysmark:Dla takiej damy wszystko. Sarabella:Szczęście,że jest tępy. Sarabella weszła na Hakokła i poleciała z Sączysmarkiem na wyspę ziół.Dziewczyna zeskoczyła ze smoka Sączysmark:Coś jeszcze słońce Sarabella wzdrygnęła się Sarabella:Przyleć po mnie o 2. Sączysmark:Zatem przylecę po moją misię o 2. Odleciał Sarabella:Całe szczęście,że sobie poleciał,dobra no to szukam. Najpierw udała się na polane i zebrała fioletowe kwiaty Sarabella:10 kwiatów lawendy... Potem poszła na klif i zebrała różowe liście Sarabella:3 liście lwiej stopy... Następnie poszła na skaliste wybrzeże i zaczęła zbierać kolorowe kwiaty Sarabella:18 głazokwitów... Potem dziewczyna poszła nad jezioro i wzięła kilka białych kwiatów Sarabella:Pyłek z 5 nenufarów Potem poszła do lasu i wyrwała z ziemi czerwony krzak Sarabella:Korzeń różokrzewu... Następnie podeszła do strumyka i wyłowiła palcami różowe glony Sarabella:Garść miłoglonów... Dziewczyna włożyła zioła i wlała troche wody do miski i rozgniotła łyżką zioła na papkę,wymieszała wszystko.Odłożyła łyżkę,wzięła do jednej ręki kosmyk włosów,a do drugiej sierp Sarabella:A na koniec...kosmyk dziewczyny,którą pokocha... Ostrze sierpu zabłyszczało w promieniach słońca,a kosmyk włosów Sarabelli wpadł do miski.Dziewczyna wymieszafa wszystko i otrzymała różowy sok.Przelała go do fiolki i schowała do koszyka.Umyła miskę i łyżkę oraz wyczyściła dokładnie sierp.Włożyła wszystko do koszyka i poszła w miejsce,gdzie zostawił ją Sączsmark.Ku zdziwieniu Sarabelli chłopak już tam był Sarabella:Sączysmark,przecieć dopiro 1.30,co tak wcześnie? Sączysmark:Nie chciałem,aby moja królewna musiała czekać na swojego księcia. Sarabella przez chwile miała odruch wymiotny,ale powstrzymała się.Wsiadła na Hakokła i poleciała na Berk. Sarabella:Ciekawe jak sobie poradzisz z tym. Wyjęła fiolkę z koszyks i zaczęła oglądać ją uśmiechnięta Rozdział 8.Wywar miłosny w herbacie Sarabella:Eliksir gotowy,wystarczy podać...i nawet wiem jak. ---- Pół godziny później------------------------------------------------------------------------- Do domu Astrid ktoś zapukał.Astrid otworzyła.Za drzwiami stał Czkawka. Czkawka:Cześć. Astrid:Hej,po co przyszedłeś? Czkawka:Sarabella zaprosiła mnie na herbate Astrid:Zaprosiła? Czkawka:Tak,moge wejść? Astrid:Tak pewnie... Czkawka wszedł do domu Astrid,ze swojego pokoju wyszła Sarabella. Sarabella:Czkawka! Już idę zapażyć herbaty. Sarabella weszła do kuchni,a Astrid i Czkawka usiedli przy stole. Astrid:To...co u ciebie? Czkawka:Dobrze,a u ciebie? Astrid przysunęła krzesło bliżej krzesła Czkawki Astrid:Aktualnie wspaniale...to znaczyyyyyyyy...ja..emmm...-zaczęła się plątać-musze na chwile iść do łazienki... Astrid pospiesznie poszła w kierunku łazienki Astrid:Łazienka? Serio Astrid? Nic lepszego nie mogłaś wymyśleć? Kiedy Astrid przechodziła obok kuchni zobaczyła przez uchylone drzwi Sarabelle wlewającą coś do herbaty Czkawki.Z fiolki z cieczą ulatniały się różowo-fioletowe obłoczki.Sarabella wlała całą zawartość buteleczki do herbaty. Sarabella:Teraz sukces mam gwarantowany...pa pa Astrid,witaj Sarabello... Astrid zrozumiała co Sarabella wyczynia i zawołała Astrid:Sarabello! Czkawka cię woła! Sarabella jak na komende wybiegła z kuchni.Astrid wylała herbatę z różową cieczą i napełniła filiżankę nową herbatą.BEZ dziwnych dodatków dodała tylko mięty,bo wiedziała,że to ulubiona herbata Czkawki.Zanim Sarabella zorientowała się Astrid podała herbatę do stołu.Sarabella wypiła swoją herbatę i wyczekująco patrzyła na Czkawke,ale ten w spokoju wypił herbatę,w pewnym momencie odsunął filiżankę od ust Czkawka:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...Astrid dodałaś mięty? Astrid:Oczywiście,przecież to twoja ulubiona,nie wypada podawać gościowi byle jakiej herbaty. Czkawka:To prawda,dziękuje,jesteś bardzo miła. Sarabella zdziwiła się,ale nie poddała się Sarabella:Czkawka...czy czujesz coś? Czkawka:Na przykład? Sarabella:No nie wiem,uniesienia na przykład? Czkawka:Hym...nie tylko mięte.-spojrzał na zegar w pokoju-oh! jak późno! Jeszcze chwila i spóźnie się do Pyskacza! Dziękuje Astrid za pyszną herbatę,musze lecieć,pa! Astrid:Pa! Sarabella ze złością poszła do swojego pokoju. Rozdział 9.Urodziny-kolejny przekręt Sarabella:Znowu klapa! Musze zrobić coś sprytniejszejgo... Nagle Sarabelle olśniło,jutro urodziny 18 Czkawki!.Sarabella pobiegła do Phlegmy,żeby zajęła się tortem.Jeźdcy przygotowywali miejsce. Sarabella:Teraz najtrudniejsze. Sarabella weszła do pokoju Astrid ze skruszoną miną.Astrid siedziała i pisała pamiętnik,gdy zobaczyła dziewczyne natychmiast go zamknęła Astrid:Co? Znowu chciałaś poczytać mój pamiętnik?! Sarabella:Astrid,przepraszam za wcześniej.Czy nie mogłybyśmy zostać przyjaciółkami? Astrid:Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...Nie! Sarabella:Naprawde przepraszam,posunełam się za daleko,nawet nie kocham Czkawki.Musiałam,inaczej ojciec... Astrid złagodniała Astrid:No dobrze,wybaczam ci Sarabella:Oh dziękuje-rzuciła się Astrid na szyje-dziękuje,dziękuje,dziękuje! Sarabella odsunęła się od Astrid. Sarabella:Jutro urodziny Czkawki,a ja nie wiem co mu dać,moge zobaczyć,co ty szykujesz? Astrid:No................... Sarabella:Proooooooszeeeeeeee... Astrid:Dobrze... Astrid podeszła do toaletki i otworzyła szkatułke.W środku był medalik. Był to srebrny smok z zielonym okiem zwinięty w litere S.Potem Astrid wykęła drugi medalik,tym razem z niebieskim okiem,był lustrzanym odbiciem tamtego.Razem tworzyły serce. Sarabella:Jakie piękne.... Astrid:Dzięki... Sarabella już miała w głowie kolejny pomysł ---- Dedyk dla osoby,która zgadnie co zamierza Sarabella Dedyk dla Magdy za zgadnięcie zagadki i natchnienie ;) Zmiana w Info Następny dzień był zwyczajny,Sarabella była dziwnie miła.Po południu Astrid postanowiła się zdrzemnąć,gdysię obudziła była już 10,miała tylko 10 minut na przygotowanie się.W pośpiechu założyła krótką sukinkę,kozaki do kolan i ozdobne karawasze.Rozpuściła włosy,wzięła szkatułkę i pobiegła na plaże,gdzie miała odbyć się impreza.Dochodziła 20.Wszyscy już tam byli,opróczi Czkawki,rano Astrid powiedziała,żeby chłopak przyszedł na plaże o 20,zchowali się.Wtem na plaże przyszedł Czkawka.Wtedy wszyscy wyskoczyli z kryjówki i krzykneli Wszyscy:Niezpodzianka! Wszystkiego naj! Czkawka był bardzo mile zaskoczony.Na plaży stały 2 skrzynki z alkoholem,stół,śpiwory i ognisko,na stole stał tort z twarzą Czkawki.Impreza się zaczęła,ale Astrid nie piła zbyt wiele,nie lubiła alkoholu,Sarabella też nie,pozostali jednak pili ile wlezie.Nagle Sarabella wstała i Poszła na klif,pewna,że nikt jej nie zobaczy zrzuciła coś do oceanu.Przedmiot rozbłysł błękitem i zatonął.Nadszedł czas dawania prezentów.Od bliżniaków Czkawka dostał maczugi,od Śledzika notes ze smoczej skóry(ognioodporny),a od Sączysmarka książke "Być jak Sączysmark" Sączysmark:Sam układałem tekst,Gustav tylko pisał. Nadszedł czas na prezent od Astrid.Dziewczyna otworzyła szkatułkę i zamarła.Medalików nie było.Osłupiała powiedziała Astrid:Może niech Sarabella da prezent pierwsza. Sarabella uśmiechnęła się i wyjęła jeden z medalików,ten z zielonym okiem i wręczyła go Czkawce Czkawka:Sarabello! Jaki piękny,zawsze chciałem taki mieć! Dziękuje,wspaniay prezent. Astrid poczerwieniała,wszyscy patrzyli na nią wyczekująco.Astrid pobiegła do lasu,zaczęła płakać Astrid:Ta ****** ukradła mi prezent dla Czkawki! A ja uwierzyłam tej *********** ****! Po godzinie uspokoiła się.Wróciła,nadszedł czas na gre w butelkę.Wszyscy kręcili po koleji pijąc.Przyszła kolej Sarabelli.Butelka zawirowała,wypadło na...Czkawkę Sarabella:Czkawka-zachichotała-musisz pocałować dziewczyne,która najbardziej ci się podoba,w usta. ---- Perspektywa Czkawki---------------------------------------------------------------------- Kręciło mi się w głowie,chyba wypiłem za dużo,twarze wszystkich rozmazały się,ale usłyszałem zadanie,lecz gdy wszyscy wirowali wokoło trudno było mi wyróżnić spośród nich Astrid....to ona,tak myśle,pocałowałem ją. ---- Astrid chciało się płakać.Czkawka całował Sarabelle.Dziewczyna uciekła z urodzin na plażę pod klifamiu,domyślała się już,co Sarabella wrzuciła do morza.Zanurkowala.W piasku błysnęło błękitne oko.Przedmiot był przysypany piaskiem,ale Astrid była niemal pewna co to.Wyłowiła przedmiot i wynurzyła się.Trzymała przedmiot w dłoniach,ale zanim go obejrzała wyszła na ląd i usiadła na rozgrzanym piasku,wtedy rozchyliła dłonie,trzymała drugi medalion. Rozdział 10.Pijane komplikacje Dedyk dla MaddyM,za odblokowanie weny ;) ---- Astrid wstała i pobiegła spowrotem na urodziny.Wszyscy śmiali się i pili,a Czkawka....przytulał Sarabelle!Astrid podeszła do nich i krzyknęła Astrid:Ty ****! Jak mogłaś! Uwierzyłam ci! Sarabella:O czym tu mówisz? Astrid:-Wyciągnęła ręke z medalikiem-o tym!!!!! Wtedy Astrid pchnęła Sarabelle na ziemię,zaczęła ją bić,kopać,wyrywać włosy Astrid:Ohhhh,jak mi przykro-wyrwała kolejne garści czarnych włosów-teraz księżniczka nie będzie taka piękna,ooooooooooooo... Czkawka:Sarabello,co ty robisz!? Astrid zaprzestała zemsty Astrid:Że co? Czkawka:Jak księżniczka może się tak zachowywać?! Astrid:Czkawka,o co ci chodzi? Czkawka:Bardzo śmieszne Sarabello. Oczy Astrid zmieniły się w spodki,wręcz opadła jej szczęka. Astrid:Czawka...nie poznajesz mnie?To ja Astrid. Czkawka:Sarabello...to nie jest śmieszne,masz przeprosić Astrid. Czkawka pomógł Sarabelli wstać. Czkawka:My idziemy...a ty przemyśl sobie jak się zachowałaś... Czkawka poszedł z Sarabellą do domu Astrid.Dziewczyna pobiegła za nimi.Próbowała coś powiedzieć,ale Czkawka bez przerwy mówił "To nie jest śmieszne",albo "Sarabello,odpuść".Wszyscy troje weszli do domu,Astrid nie odpuszczała,bez przerwy próbowała zatrzymać Sarabelle i Czkawke.Weszli do domu, próbowała wejść za nimi,ale wyrzucili ją i zamknęli drzwi na klucz.Astrid kopała drzwi,ciągnęła za klamkę,krzyczała,żeby ją wpuścili,poszła po drucik i zaczęła grzebać w zamku, zrobiło się niesamowicie cicho ,zaczęła szybciej ruszać drucikiem,jak szalona próbowała prowizorycznym wytrychem otworzyć drzwi,bezskutecznie,oparła się o drzwi i osunęła na ziemię.Astrid zaczęła płakać.Siedziała pod drzwiami bardzo długa,zmęczona płaczem zasnęła. ---- Rano Astrid obudziła się,drzwi o wciąż były zmknięte.Astrid usiadła na ganku i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.Popołudniu z domu wyszła zadowlona Sarabella Sarabella:Nasza wojowniczka smutna?...ohhhhhhhhhhhhh... Astrid:Daruj sobie,wygrałaś...jest twój. Sarabella:Właśnie na to czekałam,a to za wczoraj Sarabella wyjęła zza paska sztylet i nacięła ramię Astrid,ta syknęła z bólu.Sarabella poszła zadowolona.Astrid poszła nad krucze urwisko trzymając się w miejscu rany,poczuła na palcach ciepłą ciecz,krew.Astrid usiadła n kamieniu i patrzyła w swoje odbicie w jeziorze,po kilku godzinach zobaczyła obok swojego drugie odbicie,odbicie Czkawki Rozdział 11.Przepraszam Astrid... Dedyk dla Czkawka-Astrid Astrid natychmiast wstała. Czkawka:Astrid...szukałem cię Astrid:Nie,nie mnie.. Czkawka:O co ci cho.. Nie dokończył,dziewczyna cofnęła się i zaczęła uciekać Czkawka:Astrid czekaj! Ale Astrid nie zwarzała na wołania biegła ile sił w nogach,nie chciała na niego patrzeć,nie chciała z nim rozmawiać,chciała uciec od tego wszystkiego.Czkawka złapał ję dopiero na klifach,gdy nie miała drogi ucieczki.Czkawka podchodził do dziewczyny Czkawka:Astrid...chce tylko porozmawiać... Astrid zaczęła się cofać połowa jej stopy była już poza klifem strącając kilka kamyków.Astrid spojrzała na nie,poleciały kilkanaście metrów w dół i z pluskiem wpadły w spienione wody oceanu.Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko. Astrid:Rzegnaj Czkawka... Czkawka:Astrid nie! Astrid już miała rzucić się z klifu,ale Czkawka złapał ją za ręke i przyciągnął do siebie. Czkawka:Astrid,co się dzieje? Astrid w odpowiedzi pokiwała przecząco głową Czkawka:Mnie możesz powiedzieć Astrid spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach i znów zaprzeczyła Czkawka:Chciałem Ci tylko podziękować za... Astrid wybuchnęła płaczem. Czkawka:Astrid,czemu... Astrid:To nie byłam ja! Czkawka:...co? Astrid:To nie byłam ja... tylko Sarabella... Oczy Czkawki wyglądały zupełnie jak oczy Astrid,gdy powiedział do niej Sarabella Czkawka:Astrid ja... Astrid:Poprostu pozwól mi spaźdź.... Czkawka:Nie,nie pozwole. Astrid spojrzała na ocean,był tak spokojny,osnuty mgłą tajemnicy,,złota poświata na horyzoncie i wielkie słońce mieniące się złotem,czerwienią i różem było niesamowite ,był...taki piękny Czkawka:Przepraszam Astrid...byłem głupi...jak mogłem nie odróżnić podstępnej lali-Astrid spojrzała na niego- od pięknej dziewczyny. Astrid przysunęła się bliżej Czkawki,a Czkawka bliżej Astrid,jedną dłonią ujął dziewczynę za podbrudel i przysunął do swojej twarzy,a drugą objął ją w talii.Astrid zarzuciła swoje ręce na szyję Czkawki.Pocałowali się,trwali w długim,romantycznym i namiętnym pocałunku,dopuki nie przeszkodził im zuszony okrzyk Sarabelli. Sarabella:Już się pogodziliście? Mimo,że on ze się ze mną całował...? Oboje pokiwali głowami.Sarabella patrzyła to na nią,to na niego.Po czym wyjęła zza paska sztylet,którym uprzednio zraniła Astrid. Sarabella:Skoro ja go mieć nie mogę,to i żadna inna! Rozdział 12.Chwile grozy i szczęśliwe zakończenie. Sarabella wyglądała na opentaną.Podbiegła do Czkawki i już miała zadać cios,kiedy Astrid pociągnęła Czkawkędo siebie i przytuliła.Sarabella nie zdążyła zachamować i zachwiała się na krawędzi klifu,posłała tylko tęskne spojżenie Czkawce i spadła.W ostatnich promieniach słońca księżniczka Mandarii odeszła z tego świata. Czkawka:Już po wszystkim,a i chciałem powiedzieć,że ja jej nie... Astrid:Wierze ci,chociarz naprawde było to dla mnie traumą. Czkawka:Wiem,ale wynagrodze ci to Astrid:A-przysunęła się do Czkawki-w jaki sposób,jeścli można wiedzieć. Czkawka uśmiechnął się zawadiacko Czkawka:A w taki. Złączyli się w namiętnym pocałunku,Czkawka wziął Astrid na ręce i nieprzestając jej całować i zaniusł ją nad krucze urwisko,położył ją na miękkiej trawie.Po kilku godzinach zasneli wtuleni w siebie THE END Mam nadzieje,że się podobało ;) PS:Zmieniłam nieco jeden z rozdziałów, ze względu na...już sami wiecie co. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone